Talk:Drunkard
Drunkard Title LOL, that is great. Any one want to figure out how much it would cost to get this title at 200 per Dwarven ale? I just dropped 1 plat on 5 of them and I got 3 minutes from it. --Rainith 01:16, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :Going off the basis that 5 gives you 3 minutes... 333400 gold. | Chuiu 01:34, 27 April 2006 (CDT) ::Thank you it is much too late and I am much too tired to do the math. :P --Rainith 01:36, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :::Suddenly a good use is found for Witch's Brew and Spiked Eggnog. :) --DaveK 10:07, 27 April 2006 (GMT) ::::Finaly, a title to honor my Irish heritage. I was doing some in game expiriments and found that it takes 2 dwarven ales to get one minute. And at 200 per ale I found that it would take 400k to get drunkard, a very nice even number, if you ask me. Something I also think is important to note is that 1000 minutes translates to 16 hours and 40 minutes, better get drinkin boys! --Mystic 02:55, 30 April 2006 (CST) :::::In Talk:Dwarven Ale someone said said that it takes 3 ales for 2 minutes of drunkness, which means 300k and the same time. About 17 hours as you will have small intervals with drinking a new set each time. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 08:29, 30 April 2006 (CDT) ::::::You must to drink 3 ales to get drunk and then after you get drunk you can make it to 1 ale/minute--83.102.28.69 04:31, 1 May 2006 (CDT) :::::::Well, if thats the case, (and it would certanly make sense, just gotta keep the buzz) then all you need is 1002 ales at 200,400g. Still a lot of cash, but its half of what I first assumed. The title is acheivable once again! Mystic 01:21, 3 May 2006 The Drunkard track is another tiered title. To obtain the second tier "Incorrigible Ale-Hound", your character must spend 10,000 minutes drunk. --Mumblyfish 14:00, 01 May 2006 (GMT) : Wow, someone actually put in the time for that title. Very impressive. Now get to work spending 167 hours drunk so we can find the next title. :) LordKestrel 17:09, 3 May 2006 (CDT) Maximize Your Beer Time I recently bought quite a bit of beer to add to my drunkard title, and when I used about 30 at the same time I noticed that my vision was extremely blurred. That's not what surprised me though. What surprised me is that I didn't get nearly enough time as I thought I would, instead I received only a few minutes, around 3. I have a slow connection and have trouble seeing the drunkedness effect some times, so I can't test it. I'd also like to know if the holiday beers and Hunter's Ale have different drunkedness times. I'll try some testing of my own, but don't count on me too much. - 170.76.20.253 9:21 AM central time... hope I signed that right. :Only use 3 at a time and use them every 2 minutes to maximize your ... plasterdedness? | Chuiu 16:22, 2 May 2006 (CDT) Do you know this to be a fact, or are you guessing, and does this also include Hunter's Ale? :Someone tested this. See Talk:Dwarven Ale. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 11:10, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::There was a good post (which I cant find atm) at guildwarsguru about drunkness. The author claimed that it is "level based" (not the character level): For each drink drunk, the "level" raises by one. The maximum level is 5, and with a level of 3 or higher, you are considered drunk. Each minute, your level decreases by 1. Haven't tested this, but it sounds very possible and would mean that you need 1002 drinks to get the title in the best case. --Xeeron 11:44, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :::Does this work on Hunter's Ale too? If so, I can use up my extra Monastery Credits on Hunter's Ale! --161.88.255.140 11:48, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::::See Drunk for the drinks that get you drunk. I honestly haven't tested each one to confirm that they all work for the title, but I'm 90% positive that they do. --Rainith 11:52, 3 May 2006 (CDT) My ritualist drank 2 absinthe and no drunk progression appeared :S Skuld 16:46, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :General concensus is that you must drink 3 to become drunk, then 1 additional each minute to remain drunk. --Rainith 16:55, 3 May 2006 (CDT) I have experiemented with Dwarven and Hunter's ale and have ~100 minutes towards my title. The effects are definitely "level" based. Each ale consumed in a short period of time increases the "level" and the visual effect. 3 "levels" seems to be the minimum required to receive credit for "drunkeness". Level 5 appears to be the maximum. You do not appear to receive credit towards the title for any ale consumed beyond level 5. Through careful application of additional ales, I have been able to stretch the actual time that the visual effects of levels 4 and 5 apply to ~90 seconds per ale consumed. Unfortunately, despite the longer visual effect I did not appear to receive additional time towards my title (the ratio appears to be 1 minute of credit per ale). I will do more testing soon as I have aquired nearly 500 ales. --JoJo 18:59, 18 May 2006 (CDT) :People willing to sacrifice themself for science taking upon them the horrible task of drinking tons of ale. I am glad for the heroic few ;-) --Xeeron 04:49, 19 May 2006 (CDT) After some testing (no where near the title, I only have ~150 minutes), I've found that the time counts when a "level" of drunkenness wears OFF. I specifically experimented with hunter's ale, and soon will try with rice wine, as I have ~80 of them. But I think all work the same. There are five levels of drunkeness, each ale taking you an additional level. Levels 3-5 are the most distinct, causing more than just blur on visual objects, but more offset "ghosts" of the main image, like a bad TV. Anywho. Only levels 3-5 actually count for drunk title when they wear off. I've found the easiest is to drink five ales, then let two wear off, drink two more, let two wear off. I do this as the change is more apparent. If you want to stay drunk the longest (though this does not contribute toward the title time, it only extends visual effects), drink an ale and then wait until just before it wears off and drink another. This bumps you up a level and resets the timer. Amuzingly, I experimented with this while giving away free weapons (from all the troll tusks I had :P) in the monastery, so I was the drunken merchant, ahh well...Cyrogenic 15:51, 17 December 2006 (CST) Pre-Searing If anyone hasn't noticed, it is possible to get drunard in pre-searing. I think it's funny. You need to get Hunter's Ale from the hunters. There are only two bears right by, so that is 2 ale per run. Each run would take about 7 minutes i think. Since u ned 1002 ales, that would take 501 runs. So at 7 minutes a run, it would take u 3507 minutes/58 hrs and 45 minutes/about 2.5 days plus the 16 hrs 40 minutes neded to drink brings a total of 75 hours and 35 minutes for a Drunkard title. That's a little over 3 days. That means it would take a month of ur life to get an ale-hound in pre-searing. So theoretically, it could happen, faster if it takes u like 4 minutes a run or something, but u probably don't want to try that at home. :Those 1002 ales must be drunk in succession to get to 1000 minutes drunk. I don't think anyone has the time to continually refresh their drunk levels so... --220.233.103.77 04:58, 8 February 2007 (CST) ::Hunt in Pre ::friend of three ::beær for free. - Viktor 09:11, February 26 2007 (UTC) :::If you figure my riddle out you can get drunkard title alot faster than what 220.233.103.77 wrote:P - Viktor 16:31, February 27 2007 (UTC) ::::you mean the drunken dwars which will give you an dwarven ale if you slay an bear in 3 minutes^^Fox007 11:04, 17 April 2007 (CDT) ::::: :::::Now how did I get this title whithout spending over 2000 minutes farming? btw I drank more than half of my ale while farming and I didnt buy a singel ale-- (√iktor) 03:15, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Before a recent update, there was an "exploit" that allowed you to kill your pet bear, and allow it to count as a bear kill for the hunters. If you look carefully, you can see that he has carm and comfort animal on his skill bar, slots 7 + 8. Angel Emerging 14:25, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::I have never viewed this as an exploit, I thought it was a built in reward for managing to charm a bear in pre. I mean its not like the drunk hunters would care if it was my bear or not aslong a bear died they would drink. And besides it does go faster gaining beer in other ways like event stuff it took between 30 seconds up to a minute to get each beer. Although in the end I think that Anet did the right thing as it seem to be quite easy making a farming bot there and that Im against (although admitting it is a quite stupid title and with the new EotN skills it must have gotton a higher value)-- (√iktor) 20:04, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Cost Help? Would anyone be able to tell me what the cheapest cost of any alcohol in-game is, buying from NPCs? I would guess it's 200g but I just wanna make sure before I start buying anything. I would check around on the Wiki but there might be something I'd miss. 68.63.46.251 07:01, 22 February 2007 (CST) What's sad is that I've SEEN people in Pre-Searing with Incorrigible Ale-Hound. I'm not gonna lie, that's kind of like Legendary Survivor in terms of persistance, and reward. There's just no point. Kamahl the Fist 09:18, 25 February 2007 (CST) Whats wrong with having Incorrigible Ale-Hound in pre? its a cool title for us Prema-pre characters to get. I have the title on my necro in pre. Suicidal Romance X 71.200.37.197 01:26, 7 May 2007 (CDT) My method My method is to drink 5 ales at once, leave my guild hall (nomads if it matters) pop up in lions arch drink 5 more, return to guild hall, and repeat... You only get 3 minutes for 5 ales. I have accidentally done 4 ales and gotten 2 minutes and 6 ales and still only gotten 3 minutes. From this I would judge the post on guru that talks about the levels of drunk to be accurate to some degree. Ghan 05:24, 23 March 2007 (CDT) :drinking ales will result in this :decreasing from 5 to 4 +1 :decreasing from 4 to 3 +1 :decreasing from 3 to 2 +1 :decreasing from 2 to 1 +0 :decreasing from 1 to 0 +0 :if i am correct.Fox007 11:00, 17 April 2007 (CDT) Minutes continue accruing Just got Incorrigible Ale-Hound. Minutes continue accruing once you reach the highest tier. jhu 08:03, 13 July 2007 (CDT) continuance Do you have to spend time drunk continuously? Just wondering. :10,000 minutes is like an entire week. So no. --Macros 23:20, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Another Method Assuming that your starting from zero on your title this method means you use less alcoholic drinks than normal. :i use Spiked egg nog for my lvl 5 and rice wine for the lvl 1 but you can use other beverages :spiked egg nog- 0-3minutes :rice wine x7 - 3-10minutes :spiked egg nog- 10-13 :rice wine x7 - 13-20 :spiked egg nog- 20-23 : :ect ect ect.. : using this method you can reach drunkard title lvl 1 in 102 spiked egg nogs and 648 rice wines :(add 17 more spiked egg nogs if your planning to get drunk for 1 hour per night) you'll be done in just over two weeks, it may be slower to do it in intervals but at least you brain wont turn to mush :-Rei Yoshiko 12.36, 12 febuary 2008 drunkard title Media:Example.ogg alcohol consumption tips i currently have 1 character w/ 9000 minutes. the most efficient - non-exploitable - way to do this is to start w/ spiked eggnogs. SE gives you an immediate 5 minute drunk - max for what you can get at anyone time. w/ drunk title only the higher 3 minutes work. so your last 2 minutes are of no use UNLESS you add an ale (each ale gives you 1 minute). if you take a SE, click "H" for your titles and keep that up, you can see the minutes move towards your title. after 1 minute elapses, then click an Ale or any 1 minute alcohol. Fire water will give you 3 minutes. there are two efficient ways to use Firewater: 1) you can use it as a starter like SE and then add 2 ale's for max drunk. OR 2) you can use a SE and wait until three minutes go by and then click on 1 firewater to provide max drunk again. I see entirely too many people buy ales, eggnogs, spiked eggnogs, firewaters, etc and click on them at one time and waste their money. alcohol does NOT work like your sweet tooth title where you can spam click on a whole stack in your inventory and be given credit for it. Unfortunately you will have to do the time (unless you know some secrets to speed up the time ;)....) to sum it up...if you take 15 ales at one time, you will only get credit for 3 minutes drunk ...you can take 100 at a time and it will not change. 250 spiked eggnogs will give you 750 minutes if used PROPERLY drunkard video guide Drunkard guide by Painted Eggs What is going on in this video? --◄mendel► 16:14, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :Mendel, read the Guru topic about windows...basically if you keep mapping from a location to GH and back you get the minutes without waiting. So instead of spending a century getting the Title maxed you do it in a few hours. (probably not in the one day, it's exceptionally boring) -->Suicidal Tendencie 13:59, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::The "windows" don't seem to be working anymore... at least not the same way. You can still get 1 minute by mapping/zoning the first time but so far no one I know has found a window that will give you the rest of the time. So you can still speed things up a little but not as much as before and you'll have to be mapping/zoning from several places. I'm just playing drunk pretty much everywhere I go... 8,000 more minutes seems like an eternity... RabidCoqui 02:56, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :::If you drink up to 4 levels (in the outpost) before zoning, you will gain 1 minute to the track when you zone. Drink again (1 level), and zone back into the outpost, and you will recieve 1 minute. Repeat for a quiker, yet very boring way of drinking. This does not work with lvl 5 booze, you will only recieve 1 minute, so its a waste of 2 lvl's. I used this to get the first title, but I just go to school on fridays, leave my PC on, and click on school every 3 minutes. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 21:08, 23 December 2008 (UTC) nurfed FUCK YOU ANET ILL RAPE U INTO PIECESSS:S:.......fuck *sigh*...why? why did they nurf it? whats the fucking point?? coz i dont understand it..mmkey bug fix fine, but if u want to get this title, u gotta FUCKING WASTE 1 FUCKING WEEK ON IT>.< im gonna get that clicker shit and get my account banned i dont fucking care!! i just hate that every1 who wanted it could get it in like 10 hrs but now i gotta fuck my entire life on it gg...hugeish gg 19:30, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :Turn off post-processing effects and keep your character drunk while playing normally. 10,000 minutes is only 166 hours and 40 minutes, and I play almost that much in a typical month, so if I only had the booze I'd be an ale-hound by now. —Dr Ishmael 19:38, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and I have still experienced the "gain a minute while zoning" thing, it just doesn't happen as reliably anymore, apparently. —Dr Ishmael 19:39, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::: I am not sure why you are surprised by this........ All the members of ZoS already maxxed it out..... Of course they are going "fix the exploit" now lol. This has always been A-nets way................................... An option I know Anet will never go for this, but what would be nice is if they would allow you to stay drunk for longer. Let's say you drink 2 flasks of firewater, you'd be drunk for 10 minutes. Yes the first 2 drunken levels wouldn't count for your title, but you'd still get 8 minutes on the title. So if you wanted you could drink enough alcohol for say 1 hour if you knew you'd be online for the next hour. As it stands now, if you drink a flask of firewater you get to level 5 drunk, but you only get 3 minutes worth, and either you sit and watch a stop watch and wait for one minute then drink a beverage that is good for one minute and keep doing that .. which is pointless . The other option is what people are suggesting just play the game drunk but think about, if you play the game drunk will you be able to time your drinks just right? No. So you are paying for something you don't get to use. I'd say just take the cap off of how long you get stay drunk. There is nothing beyond the level 5 drunkeness, there are no new effects, you should just be able to be drunk longer. But as i said at the beginning, Anet won't change it. I'm just bored so figured I'd type this in here. Varuuth 18:27, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Some people use a beeper to remind them of alcohol consumption when PvEing. :Downside to drunkstacking is that it makes this that much more an afk title... But who cares anyhow. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:34, October 7, 2009 (UTC)